


Poems Based on Tales from the House of the Moon

by hana_ginkawa



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-19
Updated: 2005-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/hana_ginkawa
Summary: This is a collection of poems that were inspired by HotM(House of the Moon fanfiction for those who don't have a clue). There is a total of six and they are all my interpretations of what's going on. I might add more, but for now, it's just six. Just so you know they are based on the story, not of the story. You know, a fanfiction's fanfiction. Or something like that. So it's not canon. It's my own creative juices flowing in response to the story. So these are not apart of the story. . . I can't think of any other way to say it and I hope that the message is clear! There is some text taken from the story and I do not own Inuyasha and co and so on and so forth, and I do not own the rights to HotM (Because in a million years, I couldn't do it like Resmiranda can!). Anyway, enjoy!





	1. Home

The words they had spoken that one night,  
odd though it may have been,  
resonated through time.  
“I can't go home again, can I?” she had asked.  
“That would require knowing where home was to begin with.” He had replied.  
The more time they spent close in companionship,  
the more it became apparent.  
She would always be home where he was.


	2. Freedom

`He had _missed_ her.'  
So began the turning of the tides.  
Where once a frozen soul hid  
inside the burning shell of cold indifference,  
there now would smolder a desire,  
so fierce, so different from anything else known before.  
Where once weakness was thought to lie,  
there now would be his strength.


	3. Thus Something Began. . .

Enemies at one time,  
companions in another.  
Lives and obligations keep them distinctly apart.  
Were it not for the well and her strange destiny,  
neither may have known the other.  
She would have been a lost memory,  
forgotten in the aging of time.  
But Fate dictated her life,  
leading her back to him time and again.  
Thus something began which neither could halt,  
which neither wanted to.


	4. This TIme

Her heart had been broken before,  
thus it would know that bittersweet pain again.  
This time though,  
it would be a loss which would kill her as well.


	5. Too Late

Emotionally involved,  
it's too late to retreat.  
Too late to stop the quiet thundering,  
the silent declaration of her heart.


	6. Declaration

She stared at him with loud eyes.  
He stared back with silent ones.  
“I can't see you anymore.”  
“Why?” he asked, confused.  
“I hate you.”  
He blinked.  
She ran.  
He shook his head and followed.  
He couldn't not.  
 _`If that's how she's going to declare  
how she feels for me, then fine. . .'_  
“I hate you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaikoDragonjkf), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
